Frost fire
by twitchywolfie
Summary: He was the enemy and so was she. They were betraying there own kin and they knew the penalty... death it was horrible they hoped so much they wouldn't get caught. How long could they have to wait till their leaders would stop first fanfic sorry if it sucks along with the summary.


Frost Fire

He knew she was an enemy he was supposed to hate her….right? It was against the rules for him to be in a relationship and he knew the consequence. Death he didn't want it to happen to her or him. He wasn't that strong and he knew it even though he had Willump he was still weak he knew very little about this so did she. Could they possibly make it work if they didn't it would all be over for them in a flash. Hopefully their countries would stop bickering even though they were sort of united.

Nunu walked along the halls of the freljord castle with each step he took he grew anxious in one hand he held a little bundle of flowers and the other held a torch. It was 3:00 am and he was walking around desperately not wanting to be caught. " Ompf!",Nunu fell down with a thud and groaned in pain."Sorry I didnt mean too I swear I didn't see anyone," said a fragile voice about to break into looked up to see who it was he jumped back in surprise he had bumped into Annie. Looking around quickly he stood up and pulled Annie up to her feet. He grabbed her hand and quickly left the halls letting annie hold the torch.

Once the pair reached Nunus room he shut the door and locked it. He stood up and asked Annie"What are you doing here it was supposed to be my turn to visit."Annie gave Nunu the puppy eyes and said almost apologetically "I'm sorry but I needed to leave and quick they were suspicious of me."Nunu gave her a quizzical look and asked "What do you mean 'they'?"Annie grabbed his hand and toyed with his fingers while looking at the ground and said sorrowfully "Most people in Demacia know that somethings is up they have seen me leave the territory Warwick of course he knows but hasn't told anyone and I needed to leave because they were following me."Nunu hugged her and stood up to look at the time he frowned realizing it was too late.

"You're going to have to stay here it's really late and you won't make it one time without being caught.",Nunu told her. Annie looked up at Nunu at gave him a smile though it turned into a frown and she said"What about the Champion selection surely they will need me I'm always chosen."Nunu gave her a grin and picked her up bridal style and swung her around."Not today my princess actually I think I have a friend that can probably help us.",Nunu replied joyfully causing him to put Annie over his shoulders.

Annie giggled and replied to Nunu's idea saying,"I'd like to meet your friend and Put Me Down Before I Send Tibbers!"Nunu chuckled and let Annie down and went to go wake up Willump so they can go meet his meant Annie was going to be alone for a moment Annie looked around Nunu's room for a moment and noticed that he had a couple things on his wall."Hmm a staff?What is Nunu doing with a staff in his room.",Annie thought curiously as she pulled down the staff.

Nunu had managed to wake up Willump just in time to see Annie hold the staff. Nunu marched towards Annie and politely took the staff from her hands."Please don't touch this It's pretty dangerous for someone who has never used it before.",Nunu said with concern. Annie nodded and told him curiously,"Why do you need a staff or why do you have one I thought only mages were supposed to have one?"Nunu gave Annie a smile "it's a pretty long story but first we go to my friends house and fast."Nunu said. Willump came into the room and grunted Nunu smiled and lent Annie a hand so she can climb on his back. After she got on Nunu climbed on to make sure they would be secure on his back and not fall off.

Annie had been on Willumps back for a long time the sun was almost risen."Nunu how much longer do we have to go It's almost morning." ,Annie chuckled and said to her ,"Only a little bit more and we will get there my sweetheart."Annie turned to Nunu and gave him a pout face and said angrily "Who would want to live this far away whoever your friend is he must be crazy."Nunu laughed warmly and told her,"He is a bit crazy for a really small yordle who thinks he can conquer the world but you'll like him once you meet him."Willump slowly started to stop once they reached a clearing of the forest they were in.

Nunu grinned and jumped off Willumps back and looked up to Annie and held out his arms and said,"Jump down don't worry I promise to catch you."Annie hopped off and landed in Nunus arms. Nunu let her down safely and started to walk around and he said in a very loud voice,"Hey Viegar It's me Nunu I need your help you wanna let your shield down so I can get in."After he said that a large meteorite of dark matter landed in front of him and out of the meteor came a small yordle who was wearing a weird looking outfit."Hey he's a mage I know that mages always hold a staff and most of the times they wear a hat."Annie said loudly.

Veigar turned to Annie and pointed his staff at her and screeched,"If the tables were turned I will show you no mercy."Nunu laughed "don't worry Veigar she's with me.",he said cheerfully."So this is the girl I've been hearing about from you.",Veigar said walked towards Annie and squinted his little yellow eyes as he inspected had startled Annie when he suddenly stuck out his hand "Pleased to meet you I'm Veigar the Dark Mage.",he said smiled and shook his hand "Hi pleased to meet you I'm Annie the Dark Child.",She said with enthusiasm.

Nunu smiled he knew that they would get along just fine."Well now that you are acquainted with Veigar I suppose we get to the task at hand.",He said in a bit of a serious tone. Veigar nodded and lifted his staff in the air and pointed it at tree that had twisted roots and said in a grand voice,"Dark overrules the shadows lift the light from this cursed place and reveal what only magic can see."A small ball of dark magic hovered around the tree and made a sudden strike at the twisted roots of the tree . Slowly a sudden ripple like you see in waves appeared around them and slowly covered them whole.

Annie stared in awe in veigars magic the whole place was like a diffrent dimension it had scary looking sky was black and the clouds were grey with the shine of the full front of them stood a grand mansion with wraiths circling around it."Velecome to my grand abode it took me quite awhile to store my magic to create this."Veigar said proudly .Nunu laughed and said,"This place never ceases to amaze me you always add something new."Annie nodded and followed Veigar to his mansion with Willump and Nunu tagging along.

Veigar led them into his house giving them a quick tour of his home just so they know the basics."Now if you follow me I will show you my laboratory where I work with singed and a couple of my fellows on experiments.",Veigar said screechily stretching out his hand into the and Nunu both nodded Veigar pointed to Willump and eyed him Willump grunted and turned around and walked away.

* * *

**I'M so sorry if this is horrible this is my first fic still cut me a bit of slack please an if you don't like this dont read I know there are alot of annie and amumu fans out there but im just hoping i'm not the only one who likes this pairing its Annie X Nunu just to let you know anyway sorry for any typos and i will see you later.-wolfie**


End file.
